


I Don't Want to Debut Without You

by ladeedadaday



Series: Oneshots [9]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broadway, Gen, Post-Canon, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Damian's making his Broadway debut! Everyone's there for him, except for the one person he wants to see most.
Relationships: Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Series: Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725589
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I Don't Want to Debut Without You

Damian stepped onstage, hunched over like he was instructed to do. The lights were blinding his vision as he looked out upon the filled audience, but he could still make out the faces of his family and friends. Karen on the far left, bouncing in her seat and grinning. His mom, smiling up at him, eyes full of tears and pride. Aaron, slightly confused at what was going on but was excited because Damian seemed to be incredibly happy. Regina, smiling widely clearly proud of how far he'd come. Gretchen was busy and couldn't make it, which he forgave her for. His eyes turned to the seat next to Regina. The seat that was empty. The seat that Janis should be sitting in.

He stumbled over a couple of his words and tried his hardest to not let his confusion and disappointment show through his character's expression. For a moment, he just paused and stood there, missing his exit. His cast mate tried to discreetly guide him off stage. He dragged his feet to the left backstage wing and sat, staring blankly at the wall. 

A moment later, once they were positive that their mics were off, the woman gently asked, "What's wrong, hun?" Damian looked down at his hands, shaking his head slowly. It was almost incomprehensible. Janis, his best friend, his soulmate, his partner in crime, his biggest supporter, was just... not there. She had been so excited all day. When Damian woke up that morning and walked to their kitchen, Janis was there, already up, handing him his coffee and gushing about how proud of him she was. 

So where could she possibly be? She was at work earlier that day, but she got back before he headed out to the theater for call. She was watching a movie when he left. Where the hell could she be? And why was it more important than his first ever Broadway performance? The one she had been excited to see since the day they met. The one he promised her a front row seat to (which she got).

The stage manager approached them. "Are you gonna be able to go on in ten minutes?" She asked, scribbling something on her clipboard. _Can I?_ _I mean, I don't think I've ever done an opening performance without Janis there. And what's the point if she's not there? We've been so excited since I got the call, and now she's missing it. Did I do something wrong? Is she upset with me? Can I do this? Can I really?_

Damian sighed before answering, "Yeah." Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he could. There was a huge dance number at the end of the first act that he led. He took in a deep breath like he always made Janis do when she was overwhelmed ( ~~overworked, overpaid~~.)

* * *

Janis felt her heart swelling with pride as Damian first stepped onto the stage. She noticed the quick look of disappointment displayed on his face. "Oh, no..." This was her fault. She promised to be there in the front row for him but once she got there, it became too overwhelming right away. Regina noticed and told her she knew the sound technician and she'd ask if Janis could sit up in the booth. They let her once Regina revealed that Janis was Damian's best friend. She watched him stumble offstage, a dazed look on his face. "Damian..." She whispered, although she knew that he couldn't hear him. "He thinks I'm not here..." 

She pulled out her phone, quickly shooting him a text. 'hi, love <3 i'm in the booth because i couldn't handle being in the crowd. you're doing incredible, i'm really sorry, i love you!!!'

What she didn't consider was that he wouldn't see it until the show was done. She clutched the bouquet of roses she bought tighter as Damian walked onstage again.

* * *

He shook his hands before entering the stage again, to sing a couple of lines and then take a seat in the background. He still made sure to give it his all, his friends, family, and audience deserved the best he could give them. His friends looked so proud and amazed. Well, Karen typically did, but the rest of them looked so happy. He let himself forget about the scene, and just focus on his feelings. 

* * *

And now came what he'd been dreading all night. Bows. And maybe it was foolish to only be thinking about Janis, but she was his soulmate. He smiled out at the crowd as he ran on to take his bow. The applause was deafening, but he couldn't feel it in his heart like his cast mates who'd been in shows before had told him. Yes, of course he felt the happiest he'd ever been and knew that this was where he was meant to be, but he couldn't help that empty feeling in his heart. 

Then, as he was leaving the stage, he saw Janis grinning at him from the wings, holding a beautifully arranged bouquet of flowers in her arms. "I'm so proud of you!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. 

For a moment, he was shocked and frozen, then quickly regained his senses and hugged her back. "I thought you didn't come." 

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "No, love, I was in the booth because the crowd was too overwhelming for me. I wouldn't miss your first show! Not for anything in the world. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I made you think I'd miss your first show." He squeezed her tighter, afraid to let go. "Didn't you get my text?" 

"No. I don't look at my phone during shows, it makes me anxious." He took the flowers from her hand, observing how perfectly each one was placed. "You made this?" She just nodded, smiling, the way only a best friend could. "It's gorgeous." 

"You gotta go change so we can go and see everyone else!" She laughed, grabbing his hand, running off. 

* * *

That night when they closed the door and Damian collapsed on the couch, everything felt right. Janis had seen the whole show, she was there, Regina was there, his mom was there, Karen was there, and Aaron was there. "Thank you for making it tonight." 

"No problem." She smiled, leaning into his side and taking his hand. "You were great by the way. Better than even _I_ expected. I love you." She whispered, her eyes slowly closing as she nodded off. 

"Love you, too."


End file.
